This invention relates to display devices having light-transmitting panels adjacent sources of light and particularly to display devices having display panels easily adaptable to show different floor plans and having light means selectively operable to show respective locations on the floor plans.
Customers desiring to purchase particular items having difficulty in finding these items in large stores that carry many lines of merchandise. Many stores supply wall directories, but the directories themselves are not always easily located. The items are usually included in broad classifications of goods in the directory, and a customer may still not know from the directory in which part of the store the particular item is to be found.
Back-lighted display panels have been used in equipments for instructional purposes and for games. Changing of the displays on the panels are often cumbersome, and the illumination of lamps is controlled either by automatic control circuits or by trained technicians.